Unlikely Love
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: Ch5. When Julia moves to Japan,she begins going to school with Jin and Ling,but someone else from the tournament is also attending school,some one Julia is not all that fond of.Will love blossom,or will someone go to the hospital on the 1st day of school?
1. New School

Kaminari Megami: I hope you all like mi story! ^_^! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Julia arrived in her new school. Her and her Mother and sister had just moved to Japan. It was a change for her, but she knew Xiaoyu would be there. She walked in, the two large doors.  
  
"Wow.this is so nice!" She smiled and walked further inside. "Xiao?...Ling?!" Julia looked around.  
  
"Over here!!!" Rang out in a happy , cheerful voice. Julia ran over to Ling.  
  
"Hi, Jin." Julia said, smiling at the Japanese boy. He waved, with a sweet smile. Jin was so nice to her and the other girls in the tournaments, even to Nina... and Anna. God, Anna was so annoying. Honestly, she shook her breasts and her butt, if she beat you in a fight.  
  
Julia shook her head of thoughts and noticed Xiaoyu was talking to her.  
  
"Guess what!?"  
  
"What?" Julia asked.  
  
Ling smiled. "Some one besides Jin is also going to this school."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope. Ol' Hoo-Rang, is here." Ling giggled.  
  
"Great. As if I didn't have enough problems to worry about." Julia sighed. "Now, that idiot, Hwoarang is here." Julia clenched her fist. "Annoying, worthless, stupid, idiotic, complete and utter a-" She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What was that Hoolia?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HOOLIA!!" She screamed smacking a hand away from her. Julia whirled around and glared at the Korean boy. He was smiling, and ran his fingers through his red hair.  
  
"Listen Hoolia. I don't need you saying what you think of me. Keep it in that little Indian head of yours." He stated firmly.  
  
"I can say whatever I wish. It's a free country!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Hwoarang rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fair warning, If I hear you speaking of me, like that again. You'll meet my fist."  
  
"And you'll meet my foot." Lightning crackled between their eyes. Julia turned away. "Jerk." She hissed.  
  
"Look who's talkin', Hoolia." Hwoarang laughed as he walked off. Julia was fuming.  
  
"GOD! I CAN'T STAND THAT IDIOT!!" She yelled, growling. Ling put her hand on Julia.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about him. He's stupid. Just don't let him make you mad."  
  
"Ling.it's just really hard. He just strikes a cord in me. Ever time he calls me Hoolia. it just pisses me off!" She stomped her foot. Jin, put his big, strong hands on her shoulders and rubbed them.  
  
"Calm down, Julia. Hwoarang, has a problem with everyone." He said smiling.  
  
"I guess you're right." She sighed. Ling smiled.  
  
"Aw! You two look so cute!" She teased. Jin and Julia glared at her. "Uh.hehe.lets go to class." Xiaoyu said walking past them, towards English class.  
  
Julia sat down in her seat, in the middle of Jin and Xiaoyu.  
  
"Ah, I hope todays not full of boring work.." Julia mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Hwoarang walk in and sit down behind her. "Grr. What? Did you sit behind me to bug me?"  
  
"Hmm? Maybe..." He laughed.  
  
"You better leave me alone. I swear I'll kick your ass, right here." She grinned, not even turning to face him as she made her threat.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Kaminari Megami: Well? Well?! Pease tell me what you think! Review! Tanky! 


	2. Kiss and Don't Tell

"Oh, really?" He pushed.  
  
"Yeah. So leave me alone." She said as she began her work.  
  
"Class! For this assignment, I've decided to give you partners!" The teacher said with a happy, sun shiney smile.  
  
"Okay...great." Julia said, setting her pen down.  
  
"Xiaoyu and Jin. Julia and hmm...Hwoarang." Julia slammed her head on the desk. Ling looked over at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Julia?"  
  
"No..." She muttered. "This is just freakin' great!" She heard laughing from behind her.  
  
"Looks like you're stuck with me." Hwoarang smiled.  
  
"Do me a favor, go to hell."  
  
"I'm already there." He said putting his feet on the back of Julia's chair. Julia sat back up and leaned back. She hit his feet with her back.  
  
"MOVE!" She hissed as she turned around.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because, this is MY chair and your feet go on the ground!!" Hwoarang, then set his feet on her shoulders.  
  
"You know, Hoolia, you make a nice foot rest." Julia turned red with anger. Jin and Ling scooted there desks away from her.  
  
"She's pissed." Jin whispered.  
  
"Yep. Hwoarang's gonna get it..." Xiaoyu whispered back.  
  
Julia threw his feet off her and stood up. She reached out and grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"Listen, I'm here to learn! Not to fight! UNDERSTAND!!? SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" She drew her fist back and went to punch him, he blocked it and smiled.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Hoolia?" Julia let out a scream of anger. The class fell silent.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She swung her foot up and kicked him in the face. "Do you hear me Hwoarang!? Leave me alone!!!" Then Julia felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Julia, what may I ask do you think you're doing?" It was the teacher. She had seen her kick him in the face. Julia turned around.  
  
"I am so sorry, Mrs. Isito! I lost my temper and kicked him..."  
  
"To be honest with you, Julia, he did deserve it...BUT, you two have to go to the office, now." Julia sighed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She picked up her back pack.  
  
"Whatever." Hwoarang said as he stood up.  
  
"Also, you two. I expect a three page report on The Black Arrow, the book we are reading." Julia nodded. "And you must help eachother with it." Julia wanted to die. It was so unfair! She saw how they didn't get along and she still forced them to work together! She nodded. Julia then waved to Ling and Jin and walked out, with Hwoarang behind her.  
  
"Nice going, stupid." He said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What Lil Indian Girl doesn't want to fight?"  
  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF THE INDIANS, YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"It's not like they did anything, anyway." Julia growled and punhed him in the face.  
  
"I don't make fun the Koreans. So lay off of my people." She hissed. Julia turned around and continued walking.  
  
"You just made your last mistake." He reached out and grabbed her by her hair and spun her around, right into his fist. Julia yelped out in pain. She stumbled back. Hwoarang kicked her in teh stomach, making her fall back on her butt. Blood dribbled down from her mouth.  
  
"Okay, you want to fight me, that badly?" Julia said standing up. "Well, then come on." She took her stance, as did Hwoarang. They started. Julia was using her hands and feet, while Hwoarang used just his feet and occasionaly his fists. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the principal coming down the hallway. He grabbed Julia's fist and yanked her into a kiss. He knew it was better to caught for a PDA than a fight. Julia was shocked. When she actually figured out what was going on, she struggled to get away from him. The principal saw them, clear as day.  
  
"Hey, you two!!" Hwoarang let go of her.  
  
"Stay quiet, you understand?" He whispered. Julia could have decked him, he STOLE her first kiss!  
  
"Bastard." She whispered back.  
  
"Just what do you think, you two are doing?"  
  
"Nothing." they chorused together.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you two kissing." He said, shaking his finger at the both of them. Hwoarang worked his arm around Julia's waist.  
  
"It's no big deal, Mr. Kita. It was just a kiss." Hwoarang said, smirking. Julia wanted to tell the truth, but then Mr. Kita would ask, what they were really doing... She sighed.  
  
"Please, Mr. Kita. We won't do it again, just please don't put it on our records." Julia pleaded. Hwoarang eyed her. He thought for sure, she'd rat him out atleast, and make it his fault.  
  
"Well, Julia, since it is your first day here...all right. You two go on and do whatever you were doing."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Kita!" Julia bowed. He smiled and continued on down the hall.  
  
"You're a good liar."  
  
"Listen. I only did that, because I don't need to get in any more trouble."  
  
"Really? Maybe you like me kissing you." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Not in your life, Hwoarang." Julia said pulling away from him. He just laughed. "Now, how are we supposed to get out of here? With out going to the office." She sighed.  
  
"Simple. Follow me."  
  
"Why do I have this feeling, I'm going to be in a ton of trouble..."  
  
"Because I'm a bad boy." He said smiling.  
  
"More like a stupid boy." Hwoarang glared at her and continued walking.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaminari Megami: Weee! Chappy Two complete! ^__^! Yessy! Pease reviewy! 


	3. Riyuu

"We finally made it out!" Julia said as she slid her frame out of a window and hopped onto the ground. Hwoarang followed her.  
  
"Well, seeya." He walked off to the left. Julia paused and looked at him, as he got further and further away.  
  
"HEY! Wait one minute! I'm not getting a failing grade, because you disappeared, now get back here and we'll get the report done, and then you can do whatever you want." Hwoarang stopped and turned toward her.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are? I get you out of there, and THIS is how you repay me? By making me do this dumb report with you?!" Julia paused. The anger in his eyes, was like evil it self. What was he so mad about? "I thought you hated me, and wanted to get rid of me as quick as possible! So, go, leave. Do your report. Tell that dumb bitch that I didn't help you! You can get all the credit. I don't give a care!" He walked off. Julia stood there, stuned. Had he been saving all that anger, just to scream at her? She felt tears sting at her eyes.  
  
"Jerk." She whispered. She turned and started home. She thought as she kicked a Coke can as she walk. She heard the sound of a motorcycle. Julia turned around. It was Hwoarang. He sped by her, splashing mud on her. She frowned. Then it stopped, a little ahead of her. Julia heard him sigh.  
  
"Sorry. You want a ride?" She walked over to him.  
  
"If you don't mind. I would like to get home before this ruins my clothes."  
  
"Hop on." He motioned to the bike. She did so.  
  
"Uh, could you go sl--" They flew right through a red light. "HWOARANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!"  
  
"Huh? I'm doing what I do everyday!" Julia squeezed him tighter, afraid that she might fall off. "A lil tighter." He smirked.  
  
"Wh-- you JERK!" He laughed and turned a corner.  
  
"By the way, when I turn you might want to really hang on!"  
  
"I KNOW THAT NOW!!!" She screamed, as she reajusted herself.  
  
"So, ya gonna tell me where you live, or what?"  
  
"Down Mista Street fourth house on the left!"  
  
"Got it!" She felt him turn again. She squeezed him. He glanced back at her. Julia's head was resting on his back, as she squeezed tighter and tighter.  
  
Julia felt the bike come to a halt.  
  
"We're here." Julia got off and look at him.  
  
"You almost killed me!"  
  
"Almost." He giggled.  
  
"It's not funny! JERK!" She whirled around and marched to her front door. Then she stopped and turned around. He was still sitting there. "What are you waiting for?!" She demanded. He looked up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." He smiled. Julia opened her front door an walked in, peeking outside, before she shut the door. He was still waiting.  
  
"Hey, you, uh...wanna come in?" Hwoarang looked up at her.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked as he parked his bike and walked inside. The walls were white, with Indian designs all over. A couch, TV, table, decorated the living room, along with pictures.  
  
"Have a seat. I'll be awhile. I have to shower and change. Oh, and the kitchen is over that way." She pointed and then started up the stairs and to the bathroom.  
  
Hwoarang looked around at the pictures. He saw little five year old Julia, playing in the mud, hugging a coyote. He picked the one of her hugging the coyote up. She had a huge smile on her face, as she hugged it. He broke the frame and pulled the picture out, he slid it into his wallet. Hwoarang threw the peices of the frame out, and sat back down on the couch to wait for Julia.  
  
About and hour later, Julia walked down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, she had the feathers in her hair too.  
  
"Took long enough." Hwoarang said.  
  
"Well, unlike you, I don't like to stink." He glared. Julia plopped down on the couch next to him. "Ahh, a shower does the body good." She giggled. "So, are you hungry or something?"  
  
"Not really. I like the designs on the walls."  
  
"That's a surprise. Me and my sister did them...anyway, since you're here, lets do the report. The computer is in my room, come on." She said standing up. Hwoarang let out a loud sigh. He honestly did not want to the report, but he followed her up to her room.  
  
The door swung open. Posters, posters, stuff animals, CD's, videogames and other things decorated her room. Hwoarang looked around at the posters.  
  
"Gackt? Dir en Grey...?"  
  
"You live in Japan, and you DON'T know who they are!?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"They're J-Rockers. You know? Japanese Rockers."  
  
"Oookay..." Julia sat down at her computer.  
  
"Well, get your ass over here!" Hwoarang walked over.  
  
"Yes, O Master Hoolia?" She glared at him.  
  
"If you don't stop calling me that, you're ARE going to go to the hospital..."  
  
"Ooo, scary." He said pulling up a chair next to her. Julia accessed the WordPad.  
  
"Okay, did you even READ the book?"  
  
"Nope." Julia hit her head on the keyboard.  
  
"GOD! DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING IN CLASS?!!!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do you READ anything?!!"  
  
"Nope.  
  
"Man. Fine. I'll do the damn thing, you lazy SOB!" Julia hissed as she started typing.  
  
About two hours later.  
  
"DONE! YES! Print!" She said as she clicked the button. "See. Hoo-Rang. I did it, all by MYSELF!" She turned around towards him. He had her headphones on. "Hey, what are you listening to?" She asked pulling them off.  
  
"Dunno. It's Japanese though." Julia stuck them on her head.  
  
"Oh! I love this song! It's Riyuu, by Dir en Grey! Have you listened to Vanilla, yet?"  
  
"Vanilla? What the hell? What a dumb name for a song!" Julia swatted him in the head.  
  
"Shut up! Gackt as beautiful music!" Hwoarang took the CD out of the player and put it in her stereo and turned it up to max.  
  
"What, number is Riyuu?"  
  
"Six." He put it on. Julia couldn't help it, the music was so great, she started to dance and sing along. ( and for all of you who are curious the song goes like this. I'm putting up the English lyrics..)  
  
August 5th not a cloud in the sky  
  
from the top floor of this building,  
  
if I notice I'll inform of our parting  
  
August 3rd, Thursday  
  
In my heart, a wound  
  
The 6th wound  
  
it becomes torn, everything is broken, everything  
  
the first time we met, I noticed my own foolishness  
  
always unbelieving of people wounding people  
  
why didn't I learn of my love for you  
  
having done this I cannot seem to forget this love  
  
but  
  
I believe in happiness I don't seem to notice  
  
alone I was crying I didn't seem to understand you  
  
more than this more than this I don't want to be hurt  
  
but only now, it's only you that I wanted to love  
  
there's a time I made sure to forget, but now I want to hold you close  
  
I believe in happiness I knew your past  
  
I cannot forget in spite of you  
  
more than this more than this I don't want to be hurt  
  
but it's only you I cannot hold closely, reassuringly  
  
August 5th in a sunny sky with no clouds  
  
already this is the end spread across the ground, staring at myself  
  
"I embrace you" "I stare at you" "I love you" "I will remember you"  
  
( Despite the words of the song, the music is really really loud and nice! ^^! )  
  
The song ended and Julia flopped back down on her bed.  
  
"Ah, I love that song!"  
  
"It's seems so sad. But the music is ...well"  
  
"Loud!"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I am hungry now." Julia sighed.  
  
"NOW!?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine..." They walked downstairs and Julia made him a hotdog and a soda. "There, be happy." She set it down in front of him. Hwoarang started eating.  
  
"Hmm..Not bad, Hoolia." Julia smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up and eat." 


	4. Love Is Blossoming, Or Is It?

Hwoarang finished his food and relaxed in the chair, putting his feet up on the table.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! But in this house, our feet go on the floor!" He moved them.  
  
"Whatever, Hoolia."  
  
"Would it kill you to call me Julia?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Baka otoko."  
  
"God, now you're learning from Jin..." He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Argh. Okay, since we're done, you can leave now. Bye." She said collecting the plates and taking them to the sink. Julia turned the water on and started washing them, thinking Hwoarang would have left on his own, since he seemed to hate her so. She finished and turned around, he was still standing there. "What do you want, now?" He blinked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just going." He turned and left the house. Julia heard his bike as it sped away. Julia shrugged and sat down in the chair, Hwoarang had used.  
  
"He's such an idiot. All he can do is fight! I feel sorry for who ever, ends up with him for a husband." She put her head down on the table. "Hwoarang. You're such an ass..." Julia sighed. She stood up and went to her room and layed on the queen sized bed. She shut her eyes. "Time for some early Z's.."  
  
~*Julia's Dream~*  
  
"Hey, Julia!"  
  
"Hi! Ling! Jin!" I ran over to them. And started gossiping. Jin, looked sort of out of place...a boy gossiping..? Well, he IS Jin, he'll do new things...  
  
"Oh, Hoolia?" Hwoarang...damn him..., I turned around. For some reason, there's a smile on my face...  
  
"Hwoarang!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him. "How come you didn't call me last night?"  
  
"Sorry, babe, but I was busy. You know, gotta make a buck."  
  
"Oh, I understand!" I hugged him more. Why was I doing that? Well, this IS just a dream... I watched his hand run through my brown hair. I cuddled closer, to the Korean boy. What is going on? I don't even LIKE him!!! He set me down, gently.  
  
"Hey, guys." He waved to Ling and Jin.  
  
"Hey!" They greeted back, smiling. Then Hwoarang turned to me.  
  
"Wanna skip, first period?" His eyes shined in a mischievous way.  
  
"I see. You want some more of me, do you?" WHAT!? What the hell was I saying?  
  
"JULIA JULIA! WAKE UP! IT'S ME, MICHELLE!"  
  
"H-huh? Wh-what?" She looked up. "What is it, sis?"  
  
"Mom, wants you to go down to the store and get dinner. She had already ordered it about 15 minutes ago, so it should be ready." Julia nodded. She stood up and pulled a brush through her ponytail and walked out of her room and the house. The store was only ten blocks away. It would do her some good, to walk. As she passed an ally, she head a scream, and something breaking.  
  
"Hmph. I win. Pay up, loser." Julia heard in Hwoarang's voice.  
  
"That couldn't be him...no way in hell.." She peeked around the corner and sure enough, he was standing over a poor teenage boy. He was battered and bruised. So was Hwoarang, but Hwoarang had had more training and knows how to beat people up pretty badly... She stepped into the ally.  
  
"Hwoarang! You leave that boy alone, right now!"  
  
"God...hi, Hoolia." She glared.  
  
"Hey, who the girl, Hwoarang?" Another boy asked, from the shadows.  
  
"No one, Gitsu. Just some dumb girl from my school." He responded, wipping some blood from his mouth. Julia came forward. She looked down at the boy.  
  
"Go on, get out of here. I'll take care of him." The boy scrambbled to his feet and took off.  
  
"HEY! He owes me $80!!!" Hwoarang growled at Julia.  
  
"....I don't care. This is barbaric what you're doing." She glared. Hwoarang walked up to her and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her closer and whispered to her. "Listen, the guys are here. I don't want to hurt you. I suggest you run away." Julia looked up at him. "Now, get out of her Julia. These guys don't mess around." He let go of her. Julia looked oddly at him and ran out of the ally. She head laughing and them talking.  
  
"Look like you scared her away, Hwoarang! Dumb bitch!"  
  
"Yeah. She's nothing anyway!" He laughed. Julia ran faster. ' How could that ass say that...' then it dawned on her. He had called her Julia...she slowed her pace to walking. And thought about him.  
  
"Why did he do that...? I thought he hated me..." She sighed and kept walking.  
  
~*Meanwhile, With Hwoarang~*  
  
"Well, guys, I'm gonna head home. See ya, tomorrow!" He waved and started walking.  
  
"See ya, Hwoarang!" They called from behind him. He walked down the street, and caught a glimpse of Julia, walking rather slowly. He jogged up to her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" She was lost in thought. "HOOLIA!" She snapped back to reality.  
  
"DAMN! Don't call me that! HOO-RANG!" She hissed. He just smiled.  
  
"Anyways, what are doing?"  
  
"Picking up dinner for my family."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What are YOU doing?"  
  
"Looking for dinner."  
  
"Oh. Well.. uh...if you want...you could have dinner with my family.." Hwoarang look at her funny.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked as they approched the store.  
  
"Yea. I mean, my Mom, always buys to much for dinner anyway. And it'd be nice to have some one other than my family there." She smiled.  
  
"Okay! I'll come then!" They walked into the store. "So, what did you Mom order?"  
  
"Well, usually when she buys from here, we get chicken...so we're having chicken tonight!" They walked up to a counter.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked, smiling, showing off her whiter than white teeth.  
  
"Pick up for Chang."  
  
"Oh, yes! Right away, Ms. Chang." She turned and went into the kitchen area. Hwoarang looked at Julia. She really was very pretty. And they way she stood her ground...stubborn... He laughed to himself.  
  
After awhile, the lady came back out, with two bags. "Here you are, Ms. Chang."  
  
"Thanks!" Hwoarang took one of them and started walking. Julia followed. She looked at his pretty red hair, and how it bounced a little as he walked. Boy, was he handsome...  
  
~*Julia's House~*  
  
"I'm home!!" Julia shouted as she walked in the door.  
  
"FINALLY! We can eat!" Michelle said walking out of the kitchen. "Ooo, may I ask who this is?"  
  
"This is Hwoarang, a class mate of mine."  
  
"Oh, is that all he is?" Julia glared at Michelle.  
  
"Yeah. It's all I am." Hwoarang said walking into the kitchen. Julia looked at Hwoarang, he almost sounded unhappy...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Kaminari Megami: Next Chapter: Dinner! What shall happen!? Tune in next time! *remember that it's not a TV show* ..... 


	5. Dinner

Julia took a seat by Hoawarang. Michelle and their Mom sat infront of them.  
  
"Well, Julia, who is this?" She asked, taking a bite of her chicken.  
  
"His name is Hwoarang, a class mate of mine, Mom."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah. Ditto." Julia stomped on his foot. "OW!" His knee hit the table, making his drink fall over. Julia giggled.  
  
"O, let me get that!" Her Mom sprang up, to get a cloth. Hwoarang glared at Julia.  
  
"What was that for, Hoolia?"  
  
"Don't act like an ass at my table, you're going to speak like a proper gentleman here, understand?" She whispered to him. He scowled at her and turned away. Little did Julia know, that Michelle had been watching her the whole time. She laughed, and got up. Michelle walked over to her Mom.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I think we should leave the two love birds alone."  
  
"And why do you say that, Michelle?"  
  
"Look at them." They turned to them. Julia was smacking Hwoarang in the head and whispering viciously to him.  
  
"Aww, she's flirting with him!" Her Mother smiled. "Okay, go over the calender and say that we have to go to teh doctor today, that will get us out of here." Michelle did as told.  
  
"Hey, Mom! We have to go the doc's, today!"  
  
"Oh! That's right right, I almost forgot! Julia, can you clean up?  
  
"Huh?" Julia looked up at her Mom.  
  
"Sure!" She smiled. Her Mom and Michelle left the house, quickly. Julia glared at Hwoarang. "Now, I'm stuck with you."  
  
"You're the one who INVITED ME!"  
  
"Shut up." Hwoarang smiled.  
  
"You know you like having me here, Hoolia." He said smiling.  
  
"Go to Hell." She turned away.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" He put his hands on her shoulds.  
  
"Don't touch me." He rubbed her shoulders. "I SAID, DON'T TOUCH ME!" She whirled around. His brown eyes looked so warm, and loving. She glared. He smiled. "Anyway, how could some one like YOU, I mean you're a jerk, street fighter, and have no manners..and you have no--" She was cut off, by a kiss. Julia's eyes widened. "H-HOW DARE YOU!" She smacked him, acrros the face. Hwoarang only smiled. Julia was bright red and she turned away, to try to hide it.  
  
"Geez, if you really mean it, I'll leave. Since I'm such a jerk, and have no manners." He got up. Julia turned toward him. She remembered something her Mom told her, when she was young: Julia, the one for you, will probably be the one you can't stand. But inside you know you love him very much. Don't let your pride get in you way, when the time comes, or you might miss out...  
  
"W-WAIT! Hwoarang!" He turned to her.  
  
"What? Am I not moving fast enough for you?" She stood up and walked over to him, filled with fear, and joy. She stood infront of him. She stammered with some words and then decided it was better to take action. She hugged him. "What's this? I thought I was a jerk, I had no manners, I was barbaric, and stupid."  
  
"Shut up, stupid."  
  
"Really? Well, maybe I don't want a hug from you." He said teasingly. Julia looked up at him. Hwoarang looked at her. "Oh, Hoolia. You're so complicated." He picked her up and hugged her. She snuggled against him.  
  
"My Hoo-Rang." She giggled.  
  
"Okay, that name has to go."  
  
"Then, call me Julia."  
  
"Deal." He kissed her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaminari Megami: I know, short! But don't worry, it's not over yet! ^_^! 


End file.
